The present invention relates to an apparatus for continuously applying, by a hot applying method, rigid and/or elastic strips or films, either clear, colored, printed upon, embossed and/or decorated, on fabrics and/or materials in general.
The present invention allows to perform the following operations:                joining two surfaces by strips and/or films;                    arranging a strip and/or film on an edge of a textile support, but not for obtaining a decorative effect;            arranging a strip or film on an edge of a textile support, but not for providing a decorating effect, but for providing the edge with resilient properties;            curling at will the support element by controlling a differential assembly.                        
As is known, for making cloth articles, and in particular female underwear article, it is conventional to use fabric materials having a comparatively low weight.
In this case, during the preparing of the mentioned cloth articles, the use of seams causes an undesired thickness increase.
For solving the above mentioned problem, strips or films are hot applied to the cloth articles, both for assembling the fabric pieces, and for hemming or trimming the edge portion of the fabric materials, to provide a satisfactory finishing and strength for the cloth article.